


Massage Therapy

by moshimochi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimochi/pseuds/moshimochi
Summary: "Relax, Komaeda."Komaeda's nightly care routine turns into a bonding moment between Hinata and himself, eventually leading into something a little more heated...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moosabus @ tumblr!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moosabus+%40+tumblr%21).



> Prompt was "komaeda touching himself while thinking of hinata"  
> this was my first time writing ko's POV and writing smut, so I hope it turned out alright!
> 
> this was also inspired by a voice clip i found on tumblr of komaeda's VA making noises as if komaeda was getting a "massage"... megumi ogata, you sly fox...

Komaeda stepped out of the shower, steam billowing around his frail figure. Wobbling out, he grabbed onto the sink, fighting off the waves of vertigo that threatened to overcome him. Even though it might’ve been easier to have Hinata run him a bath or assist him, this way preserves his dignity, at least. Leaning onto the porcelain, he can’t help but note that his complexion looks a little less gaunt, almost achieving that pinkish aura of health, but more likely than not it’s from the steam. The lower parts of his body are much less forgiving, as his ribs protrude against his skin a way that probably looks unnattractive, skeletal, gruesome...

There’s a knock at the door, Hinata’s concerned muffled voice called out. “Need any help?”

“No, it’s alright.” Komaeda sighed. Grabbing around, he lacked the proper amount of appendages to actually tie a _damn towel,_ but he can at least throw it around himself as a crude last effort to maintain an inch of decency. Shuffling out of the bathroom and back into his “temporary” room at the island’s hospital, Hinata stood there waiting for him. The boy goes and sat on Komaeda’s bed, gesturing for him to come over to the edge of the mattress, so they can begin the next step of Komaeda’s care routine.

After he shimmied into his boxers, he practically collapses in front of Hinata, and the other pays him no mind as he attempted to run his fingers through the white mane. Droplets of water fling from the curls and splatter all over the white sheets. Overall, it’s a futile attempt, and he heard a soft _tut_ behind his ears. Hinata grumbled, “I just brushed it the other night. I don’t even think I could get the comb through.”

Twisting around to look into Hinata’s mixed eyes,“You can yank me, it’s fine. I don’t mind if you do.” After all, it’s truly incredible that someone like _Hinata-kun_ would take the time to dote on someone so literally hopeless like _himself._ In a way, it’s a blessing to have Hinata take care of him, nurse him, be so close to one another…. But also a curse. It’s degrading to get coddled like this, yet unsurprising. It really would be his luck to be in such a convoluted situation.

Hinata took a strand between his fingers and inspects it at an embarrassingly close range. “Maybe I should start brushing it out every night.” When Komaeda glanced back, Hinata’s eyebrows are furrowed in his signature serious expression. Hinata has no clue how endearing he is when he’s trying to look so serious.

Humming, “I don’t want to make it fall out anymore than it already is. I shed like a dog!” he added. His condition has already desecrated his body. His hair is all that he has left going for him, despite the obnoxious color.

Hinata ignored that quip. “It’s getting healthier. Your natural roots are coming back in.” Komaeda shrugged. The pinkish tint was always unfitting to him, anyways. He can’t remember the last time it was completely natural, but that could be the side effect of the dementia. He tensed when he hears Hinata say under his breath that it looked nice.

 _Ah._ It’s still so unusual and unnatural to get complimented by Hinata like that. The fluttering in his chest is pleasant, but if he’s not careful then Hinata would notice the spike in his pulse in an instant. If they were going to pursue this… _Romantic_ kind of relationship, it really would be easier if Hinata was just as dense as he was before. “It feels like I’m being groomed like a dog, sometimes. Haha, I guess you could argue that my hair is kind of like a poodle!” Didn’t he used to get teased as a child for his ridiculous hair? Well, whatever. Stretching back into Hinata’s broad chest, he turned to the other and winked at him. “You could pet it, if you wanted to.”

Disappointingly, Hinata remained unphased. His poker face is truly the ultimate, if he’s going to make him blush then he’ll have to try harder next time. Hinata’s expression remains pensive. “Judging by color and texture, it resembles more of the komondor breed than anything else. Though it’s not exactly as coarse as an adult komondor’s hair, so maybe the closest example would be a young puppy before the coat becomes corded-“

“Thank you for your input, Tanaka-kun.”

“Sorry. But if it weren’t for me, you’d certainly look like one. Your hair used to be so matted.”

 _Oh, that was horrendous._ But with only hand, and spending all of his time wrangling those awful kids, self-care was really put on the backburner.. “Hahaha, that really was atrocious. Thank you for grooming me as a part of your nightly chores.”

“You’re welcome. I only do it because I know it makes you frustrated that you can’t do it well yourself. You know, for someone who looks so disheveled all the time, you’re actually quite a neat freak.”

“I miss cleaning. It sounds pathetic but if I could clean around here then I wouldn’t be so dreadfully bored.” Hinata may be the master of all talents, _technically_ , but he still leaves streaks when he cleans the windows. An amateur mistake.

“I know, I know. But your condition is improving steadily. I’ve been monitoring your blood cell count and brain scans, everything seems to be progressing-“ Hinata must have noticed the perturbed look on his face, so he cut off suddenly and wrapped an arm around Komaeda. “Sorry. I know you don’t like talking about it.” It just reminded him of his inevitable end. There’s no point to Hinata’s efforts, but his determinism is still flattering. And if he gets this closeness and affection from it, he supposed that’s a price he’s willing to pay to be subjected to all these treatments. Truly, he could die happy. Squeezing his arm, Hinata moves to get up. “Just try to get some rest, okay? I’ll be back later to give you your next dose of medications.”

“Can’t I get the pain relievers now? It feels like my arm is on fire.” Komaeda mustered up his best pouty face and twisted himself around to face him. “Please, Hinata-kun?”

“You’re still experiencing the phantom limb pain?” Hinata’s face softened ever so slightly. To the inexperienced eye, it would go unnoticed, but he’s spent enough time gazing at Hinata while he’s at work. When he tunes into his more serious side, absolutely blooming with hope, he can see it. The way how Hinata’s brow relaxes, his eyes warm up...  “I can’t risk giving you any heavy medicine before it’s time for your next dose. But… Relaxation from massage therapy could be effective in eliminating muscle fatigue…”

“Massage therapy…” Did he mean he was going to _actually_ \- “Hinata-kun?”

Stuttering, Hinata looked away, avoiding eye contact. _Cute._ “Just… Move back in front of me.”

 _No way._ “Are… You serious? Really? Hinata-kun, you don’t have to put your hands on me any more than you already need to-“

He felt a warm hand press against his bare shoulder and he instantly froze. “Relax. As your caretaker, it’s my job to use any means necessary to ensure an efficient recovery. So… Just tell me if I’m pressing too hard, alright?”

If Hinata was going to be so kind as to do this for him… Then it would be rude to complain. “Ah… Alright…”

Suddenly, Hinata’s hands wrapped around the back of Komaeda’s neck. _Was he going to choke-_ No, no. If Hinata had any desire to to kill him, there were easier ways to do it. And he would’ve already. But even though the luck Kamukura had once claimed to have worked to neutralize his own, an inner nagging worry and guilt still tore at his heart. Hinata was never forceful when it came to their budding relationship, and on the inside he was elated that he received so much attention from him, but it’s only instinct that he stays so nervous. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Hinata, but… _But…_  If something horrible happened to Hinata due to the capricious nature of his luck, he doesn’t know how he could live with himself. He couldn’t go on to live with himself.

“Relax, Komaeda.”  
  
The pads of his thumbs slide down the back of his neck, and instantly Komaeda felt the waves of relaxation ebbing through his nape. Delicately, pressure is added in particular spots and he can’t help but let himself melt into the warmth of Hinata’s skilled hands.

“Ahhhh…”  
  
_Oh God._ That’s really embarrassing, he didn’t mean to let that slip out. But that’s what people do when they’re massaged, probably. Nobody’s ever touched him like this, but he vaguely remembers Nidai giving Owari a massage sometime during the simulation, and she was pretty loud. Granted, the noises she was making sounded way too explicit during group breakfast meeting, but Nidai seemed to take it like a compliment. So maybe Hinata will feel the same way…

Hinata’s hands slipped down his neck and moved to his frail shoulders, fingertips ghosting over his collarbones. As he squeezed, Komaeda felt tenseness he wasn’t even aware of slowly drift away, his body becoming putty and remolded under the warmth of Hinata’s efforts. He couldn’t help but tilt his head back and nestle into Hinata’s broad chest, feeling the heat radiating out of him. With the mixture of the mingling steam from the shower and Hinata’s body temperature, it felt like he was in a sauna receiving the most exquisite spa treatment.  
  
“That’s good…that feels good…” Komaeda said, murmuring into the crook of Hinata’s neck. Normally, it would’ve taken a lot more coaxing from Hinata to permit himself to be this affectionate, but he couldn’t help but practically purr into his neck while feeling like this. He knew he was starved for touch, but he didn’t realize such contact would make him this lighthearted and fuzzy. But brushed up against Hinata, his hands petting his bare skin like this… It was easy for him to slip out of reality and get lost in the moment, so he let himself close his eyes and breathe deeply.

As if sensing that he was drifting off, Hinata kneaded his knuckles into a spot on Komaeda’s back that jolted him upright but felt strangely wonderful all at once. He couldn’t help but ponder if there was an Ultimate Masseuse that attended Hope’s Peak. If that’s how Hinata picked up this intricate ability, he’s endlessly thankful. “Ah, there! There! That’s perfect!” He couldn’t stop himself from gasping out, surprising both himself and Hinata as he arched back from the sensitivity. Hinata’s hands stiffened for a moment, and Komaeda could have swore he felt a shiver rip through the other’s chest. But giving no time for Komaeda to dwell on it any longer, Hinata resumed his task, endlessly circling his thumbs around that one sweet spot.

Gradually, he felt Hinata’s hands drift lower and lower, scaling down each knob of his spine, until they finally came to rest on either side of the small of his lower back. Hesitantly, they crept forward and smoothed over Komaeda’s hips, feeling the edges of his protruding bone. The intimate touch made Komaeda blush, and he had to bite back letting nervous laughter slip between his lips. He didn’t want to give Hinata the wrong impression and scare him off, but the other’s motions were setting ripples of butterflies in his stomach that threatened to bubble out of his mouth as a giggle any minute, and an underlying heat began to swirl throughout abdomen.

Komaeda could hear that Hinata breathing heavier, as a gust of hot breath prickled against his clammy skin. Since when had he started sweating? Perhaps the shared body heat is getting to him, he’s always been horrendously perceptible to any shifts in temperatures. But Hinata didn’t seem to mind the sheen of sweat on pale skin, and his hands moved to experimentally squeezing the sides of Komaeda’s legs. Even though they were mottled with various scars, ranging from past scuffs on his knees to deeper gashes, Hinata didn’t seem to be put off by the sight of them. His hands kept rubbing and inching forward until they were dangerously close to his inner thighs.

As if by instinct, he absent-mindedly spread his legs a little, encouraging Hinata to keep going. “Mmm… Ahh..” That felt… Really nice..

The tone in the atmosphere abruptly broke as Hinata yanked his hands away from Komaeda’s body and pushed himself further backwards on the bed.

“O-okay, I think that was good enough, yeah?”

Komaeda blinked. “Oh, yes, right. Thank you, Hinata-kun. Heh, if you kept going much longer it would’ve felt way too good and I might have cried.”

“Don’t worry about it..” Hinata looked like he was burning up, a red tint starting to cloud on his tan cheeks. Growing flustered, Hinata looked away and straightened his tie, avoiding eye contact with Komaeda and instead staring out the hospital window.

Pressing on, Komaeda continued with a cheeky smile. “I’m surprised you were that good. Wanna switch places and be the bottom now?”

“What?!”

Sometimes it was really nice to get a rise out of him. Hinata’s demeanor was generally so somber and straightforward after the simulation, any burst of emotion, good or bad, felt like a small success to him.

“Haha, I was only joking Hinata-kun! Please don’t look so mortified!”

“You really are going to be the death of me.” His face fell back into a severe expression, eyes unforgiving. He really could look scary when he wanted to be. “You should be careful of who you poke fun at. If you take a jab at me like that again, I’ll never brush your hair again until you look like Hagakure.”

“Pfft, that oaf from the Future Foundation? Naegi’s friend?” Hinata remained stoic. “Hinata-kun really is cold.”

Cracking a crooked grin, Hinata shifted to move off of the bed. “Why don’t you try to sleep? I’ll come back later for your nightly medication.”

“Leaving so soon?” He really was having a nice time. It’s rare for both of them to be in such a good mood.

“Yes, I need to take care of some things. I’ll be back in a bit.” Gracing him with one last small smile, Hinata walked out of the room and closed the door with a soft click.

He was alone now, and he’s already read through the countless books on his bedside stand, so things are bound to return to the same boring schedule until Hinata returned. Perhaps laying down and trying to rest would be the most practical idea to waste time.

Burying himself in the covers, Komaeda tried breathing evenly to lull himself to sleep, but a current of excited energy kept buzzing through his mind. The covers smelled like a blend of Hinata’s musky scent and his own shampoo, and it reminded him of how close he was to Hinata earlier. He could practically still feel the warmth pulsating through his muscles earlier while Hinata massaged him, holding him and letting him be so close. It’s a wonder that no horrific disaster has immediately followed suit yet, considering this event could be the best night of his re-awakened life. Replaying the events in his head, he reminisced the feeling of Hinata’s hands touching him all over, shaping the contours of his body, moving down to his legs, creeping forward, making him feel so warm, almost touching…

 _Oh._ He was getting turned on.

Was that what this feeling was? It’s been so long since he’s even thought of anything remotely sexual, the whole experience felt nearly unfamiliar to him. Not that he was innocent by any means, he’s been through too much trauma and _despair_ for that, but becoming so infatuated with someone that he willingly let his own selfish desires succumb to their touch… That was new. And worrying.

_… Was this why Hinata was getting uncharacteristically flustered?_

That sent a different thrill down his spine. To think that Hinata, _Hinata_ , was becoming aroused by their intimacy… That’s unbelievable. But the fantasy was still nice to let his thoughts wander through.

He should really pull himself together. Indulging in a fantasy like this was improper and… Frankly, it would make a mess and he’s not sure of his capabilities to clean it up if he wasn’t careful. And if Hinata walked in during _something_ , that would be so shameful.

_But what if he stayed to watch such a disgraceful display?_

_Damn it._ He was getting hard now.

There were only two options here. He could either wait it out and suffer, attempting to sleep, and possibly risk humility when Hinata returns and analyzes him to be aroused out of his mind… Or he could fix the problem.

With a sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck. This was undoubtedly the bad luck he deserved.

Mimicking Hinata’s movements from his massage, he let the hand on his neck drift down his neck and rub circles on his chest, until his fingers rubbed around one of his nipples. _This feels nice too.._ The stimulation only intensified when the memories of earlier distorted to fit this new mood, and he could imagine Hinata continuing with his massage and just _happening_ to catch one of the buds with his fingertips. _And then for good measure, he would move on and massage the other one too, feeling the nipple rise to a similar peak. Because… Because maybe… The asymmetry bothered him?_

_This is ridiculous._

Pushing his pipe dream aside, Komaeda continued to push his hand further down his body until it reached the sensitive panes of his stomach. Rubbing the heel of his palm against the tent in his boxers, his hips rocked back up towards the friction. He could tell just through feeling himself over the cloth that he wouldn’t last long. His fingertips moved to linger at the waistline of his boxers, until he sucks a breath of courage and dips them under. With his thumb, he pulled down the skin of his shaft, exposing the head. Burying his face in the pillow and releasing a suppressed breath of air, he began to lightly knead his way down from the tip all the way down, until simply holding himself at the base. It’s a little awkward, especially since this isn’t his dominate hand he’s using, but there’s no other options anymore.

His fingers roam further until he’s cupping his balls, and that actually feels _nice_ , but it really would be lovely if he had both hands to get the job done quicker. Giving them a gentle tug, he pressed into them gently, his wrist mimicking the motions Hinata used on his thighs. Just the thought of Hinata doing this to him, rather than himself, was enough to pull an involuntary whimper from his lips. Rolling them around in his warm palm was doing a good job of getting red hot heat smoldering through his cheeks and his lower abdomen, and he’s sure that the tips of his ears and his shoulders are dusted with pink, too. It’s really undignified how easily he’s getting himself worked up, but maybe Hinata would find the fact that he’s easy to be somehow attractive. Maybe.

Moving back up, he pushed his lucky boxers further now his knees and let his cock spring free. Komaeda brushed the the curve of his length, now completely erect and tilting towards his stomach. Tightening his fingers around the base, he gave one slow pump up his cock, and tried to imagine whatever would get him off the quickest so that he wouldn’t risk any unfortunate interruptions. He could imagine after Hinata was done rubbing him, Komaeda could repay the favor by pleasuring him, by doing…. Well, anything using his single hand would be undoubtedly lame, but his _mouth_ …

He felt himself twitch at the thought of himself mouthing all over Hinata’s crotch. Imaging the _taste_ …

_Yeah, this will work._

He could practically picture it as if it was a real memory, himself being so lewd, getting to run his tongue all over Hinata’s length.. His hand started to quicken at the idea of that stern expression of his breaking into a sigh, knotting his fingers in his white hair and making it so messy after he just brushed it, holding him close in his tight grip.

“ _Hinata…_ ” His voice cracked with a quiet moan of the other’s name. He was weak. Pitifully weak.

 _Would Hinata weaken too?_ Komaeda moved to brush his fingertips against the head, feeling drips of precum starting to dribble down the top. He was gasping at the idea of imaginary Hinata looking at him so lovingly while he suckled on his cock, and how he would finally break and come into his mouth, and then smile lovingly at him and pet his face, telling him how wonderful he was.

And then… Maybe Hinata would return the favor and use his mouth on him.

Komaeda’s hips stuttered, chasing the upstroke of his fist, reacting so excitedly to the idea of Hinata ravishing him like that. The true embodiment of hope happily pleasuring him was the epitome of all fantasies Komaeda could ever conjure up.Picturing Hinata’s mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, his mismatched eyes lit up with adoration instead of apathy, breaking off just to murmur that he loved him-

He broke off with a keening cry, back arched, but luckily he managed to bite down on a pillow just in time before his moans alerted any hospital staff.

Panting heavily, he curled in on himself and couldn’t help but smile at the warmth still pulsing through his limbs, and the pleasant thought of Hinata’s smile and soft words still lingering in his mind. His luck came through to benefit him this time, as he didn’t get any mess on the blankets, but his stomach slathered in sweat, precum, and his release. The last thing he wanted was for it to become tacky and hard to remove, so he grabbed the towel he used in the shower still hanging off the edge of the bed, and gratefully scrubbed himself clean before rolling over and trying to finally get some rest.

His poor stamina was getting the best of him, and for the first time since he woke from the simulation, he felt the beckoning of sleep immediately once he shut his eyes. A small part in the back of his mind was disturbed at the fact that he so shamefully touched himself to the thought of Hinata, and an even more overpowering thought was revolted at the fact that he wasn’t even going to bother taking a shower after the mess he’d made, but his exhaustion prevailed.

It felt like he had only blinked his eyes when he heard a dulled knock at the door, and Hinata slipped inside. Barely even opening his eyes, he watched as Hinata placed a tray with his pills and a glass of water by his bedside table, before pausing for a moment.

“You really are pretty messy, aren’t you?”

_Oh no._

Komaeda felt dread and shame rising up in his stomach, Hinata must have figured him out and was disgusted by his actions, it’s because he left _damn towel_ on the floor without bothering to properly hide the evidence -

All of his thoughts came to a standstill when Hinata swiped the pad of his thumb against Komaeda’s cheek, wiping off a strand of spittle coming from his mouth. He hadn’t even realized he had been asleep for so long.

“You’re lucky I think drooling is endearing.” He fluffed Komaeda’s hair and moved to leave the room, but Komaeda grabbed his wrist without thinking and held on tightly. “Hm?”

“Hinata-kun, I’m sorry but…” Hinata’s eyes seemed to widen in anticipation. “Would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep again?”

“Oh, that’s it?” Smoothing back his hair, he laughed with a sound of relief. “I thought you were going to ask for something more than that.” Climbing onto the bed, he laid down so that Komaeda was pressed against his chest once more. Feeling awkward about the events earlier, it felt wrong to reciprocate to Hinata’s touch, even if he was the one who asked for it. As if sensing his turmoil, Hinata patted his arm soothingly. “Relax, Komaeda. No need to be tense.”

Deciding to push his luck for one last chance, he rolled over and tucked his head under Hinata’s chin, praying that he wouldn’t be pushed away and have to face rejection. But Hinata only sighed again, and wrapped an arm around Komaeda’s bare waist, pushing him closer to align their bodies together. Hinata brushed through the white curls with his hands and whispered, “Have sweet dreams.”

For once in his lifetime, he’s sure that they will be.

**Author's Note:**

> plz look up a komondor dog it's the most ridiculous thing i've ever seen


End file.
